Perfect (Good Doctor Korean Drama Fanfiction)
by Ceiolnunicorn
Summary: Professor Kim Do Han x Dr. Cha Yoon Seo pairing


After Dr. Cha Yoon Seo heard of the incident concerning their Professor Kim Do Han and the girl witness of the psycho murder, she raced to the hospital right away to find Professor Kim luckily awake in the Emergency Room. On her way to the hospital, she was very worried and anxious. Images of Kim Do Han in his worst possible condition popped into her mind. Along this images, her long suppressed emotions for the stern professor himself resurfaced and is adding unto her anxiety. Her worries subsided a bit, but she's still very wary and is oddly mad at how careless Professor Kim could be. A day has passed, and Professor Kim was transferred into a private room at the hospital for his proper and recovery. Dr. Cha happened to intentionally pass by his room to check on him, but the scenery before her eyes frozed her in her tracks. The general manager, Professor Kim Do Han's fiancee, was beside his hospital bed and is caressing the Professor's hand that was rested on her cheek. After it registered unto her mind, her heart unbearably ached and a lone tear ran down the fair skin of her cheek. She lowered her head in defeat and acceptance of the fact that she was and will always be a reserve. One to fill in for her Professor's fiancee whenever they get into a misunderstanding. And now that they both seem to be in good terms with each other, there is no doubt that she'll be left alone to drown herself in alcohol again.

"I should've know better." Dr. Cha murmured to herself as she drowned the shot of alcohol. She was currently at a bar named; 'The Library'. "It's Professor Kim again, isn't it?" The barman behind the stool assumed. She nodded her vigorously confirming the barman's statement. "Why? Did you get scolded again?" The barman asked. Dr. Cha shook her head in response before speaking, "N-no, it's more than that." She stared at the empty glass before her for a moment before looking up at the barman, "Uncle, please give me 3 more shots." She said in an overjoyed tone making her uncle sighed deeply before going out to take her orders.

Dr. Cha woke up very annoyed at the continuous ring of her alarm clock. "W-ater. I need w-ater." She was doomed to have this bad hangover but it doesn't refrain her for drinking too much. Sure she might have shouted at the man in the street on her way to her apartment last night. But, she could careless because she still had to attend to the hospital.

As expected, Professor Kim was discharged a day earlier because of his claim to be in a better condition and faster recovery than expected. He went on to his office right away ignoring the doctor's advice. He was greeted by worried glances of his subordinates, but he dismissed it right away. Dr. Cha, on the other hand, wasn't sparing him any attention and was occupied in her desk checking her patients' record files for the day. "Dr. Cha." He called out to her but was not acknowledged. She doesn't seem to hear him call out to her. The subordinate doctors around them started to wonder the same. Dr. Han had the guts to approach and tapped her on the shoulders. He received a startled response from the doctor before she spake, "What do you need?" Dr. Han graced a small smile on his lips before speaking, "I'm sorry. I did not intend to startle you." "It's fine." Dr. Cha responsed but still having her eyes glued unto the paperwork on her desk. Dr. Han tapped her on the shoulder again. She spared him a glance this time but she seemed very annoyed. Dr. Han stepped back as their Professor himself approached the doctor, "Dr. Cha, come to my office now." "Yes." She responded while shooting death glares to Dr. Han. She followed her Professor inside his office before she struggled internally seeing Kim Do Han in this kind of condition. When Professor Kim was rested on his chair he eyed Dr. Cha before speaking, "Did you get drunk again last night? I can smell alcohol on you." He asked. Dr. Cha looked down on the floor confirming his question. "Why? Don't you realize that you might commit mistakes if you continue to let your mind wander aroun-" He scolded her but was cut off by a pang of pain in his stabbed wound. Dr. Cha wanted to see him in more pain for hurting her feelings, but is countered by her reflex as a doctor. She went beside him to examine his wound, but was met by a harsh glare. She stopped in her tracks and a huge wave of angst, hurt, and frustration washed over her. "Fine! You do that and over exert yourself. I'll make sure to strap you in the hospital bed for the rest of your life!" She stomped her feet loudy as she left his office to get their other subordinates to make their Professor rest. "Dr. Han, Dr. II Kyuk, get Professor out of his office now." She commanded in an annoyed tone. But, when none of the two move in their places another wave of frustration washed over herself. "I said now!" She shouted and the two was quick to follow her orders. Professor Kim was dragged out of his office and was surprisingly not struggling against the two other subordinate doctors. "What are you three looking at?" She harshly asked the other doctors before returning to her paperwork.

As weeks went by, Dr. Cha became noticeably distant to all. She rarely smiles and starts a conversation with anyone, except for the kids. She even make excuses to skip their team's dinner and turns down anyone's offer to accompany her in anything. "What should we do with Dr. Cha?" The only female doctor besides Dr. Cha in the pediatric surgery department wondered out loud. She received several sighs from her teammates. "She seem very cold and distant now. It's a lot worst than how Professor treats us." Dr. II Kyuk stated. "I agree. Last time I saw her she smile genuinely was at the Vice President's son. I envy him very much now." Their male fatty teammate added. Several sighs were heared but unknown to them Dr. Cha herself was listening to their conversation. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed quietly. She's done her part now. Dr. Park Shi On has created a strong bond with the whole team now, her decision to agree to marry that Voltemort prosecutor made her mother very happy, and lastly she was able to protect her recent patient's future. She turned to leave while wiping her tears when she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry I- I wasn't watching where I'm going." She bowed and apologized for her clumsiness while still looking down at her feet. She was startled when warm hand caressed her left cheek brushed her tears. She looked up to find Professor Kim looking down at her with a worrisome look on his face. Seeing the source of her suffering pains her more. More tears sprang into her eyes as she removed her Professor's hand that was resting on her cheek. She apologized for her clumsiness again and left Dr. Kim Do Han behind.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kim Do Han asked his professor and current director of this hospital. "Yes, please have a sit." He nodded and occupied the sofa infront of the director. "I go straight to the reason why I called you hear. This is about your subordinate; Dr. Cha Yoon Seo." "Dr. Cha? What about her?" Dr. Kim "Well, the successful surgery on the Vice President's son has reached the international news. In a matter of fact, the Boston Hospital wanted to invite the team that performed the impossible operation, specifically Dr. Cha." The director said. "That's very nice. She really deserve the recognition." Professor Kim stated proudly. "I agree with you. But, I just found this on my desk this morning. I wasn't even able to inform her of the recognition that she is to receive." The director handed him a resignation letter. He accepted it and read the contents of the letter. He turned to the director and asked, "W-what's her reason?" "I believe that she wanted to settle down already. She even gave me an invitation for the wedding." said the director. "Wedding?" The director nodded his head in confirmation. He went to his desk and produce a pink card with Dr. Cha's name on it and someone else that he doesn't know. Her wedding invitation. "Please, excuse me. I need to go now." Professor Kim excused himself from the director and went on his way home. He stopped right infront of Dr. Cha's apartment building and cursed himself when he realized where he was and that he's still in his hospital coat. He hit his head on the control wheel of his car before collecting all the courage in his system to confront Dr. Cha. He stopped right in front of Dr. Cha's apartment and saw her in the terrace gazing at the moon with a beer bottle in her hand. He couldn't help but admire her moonlit face. He wished that he could tell her how much she adores her god-given beauty, personality, and intelligence. He has been feeling this way for months, but kept on ignoring it. He realized that what he felt was indeed real when he witnessed her cry over the death of her first temporary surgery patient. He kept telling himself that he just over empathized with her, but seeing her cry while eavesdropping on their team's conversation confirmed it. He has fallen for Yoon Seo, and seeing her hurt like this crushed his heart.

'I will not cry anymore. I don't have to cry anymore. I don't-' Dr. Cha was interrupted in her internal monolog when her doorbell rang. She settled the beer bottle on the terrace and went to answer the door. When she door her apartment door, she found an anxious Kim Do Han at her door step. He looked very distress and ready to scold her. "Why?" He asked. She comprehended his question and decided to let him in. She led him into her terrace and an uncomfortable silence came over them. Both were looking far away and lost in their thoughts. Each is hurting, but is trying to conceal it in vain. Professor Kim decided to disperse the dead air, "Why?" He started, "Why did you suddenly resigned without notifying me?" He sounded hurt, against what he intended to. Cha Yoon Seo cleared her throat and turned to seize the bottle of beer that she neglected earlier. Kim Do Han stopped her midway and was able to snatch the beer bottle away from her hand. "No more drinking. Just answer me, Yoon Seo." He pleaded in vain. Yoon Seo looked away, "I wanted to settle down and have my own family." She sounded empty, and emotionally drained. "I don't believe you." Do Han said with a stern look on his face. "What else do you want to hear from me?" She almost shouted at Do Han. "How could you this? How- how could you treat me like I matter to you, and then I don't? How could I still like you when you've been hurting me ever since?! How could you-" Her mind short circuit when a pair of velvet lips silenced her words. Her eyes fluttered close as their lips started to move in sync. Do Han's hand made its way down her waist while the other cupped her face upwards to kiss her in a better angle. When they parted for air, Yoon Seo found herself firmly pressed against Do Han while both of her hands is tightly fisted unto his hospital coat. When she realized the position they were in she intentionally pushed Do Han away. But, the firm hold of Do Han on her waist didn't waver causing her to bounce back into his broad chest. He took this opportunity to wrap Yoon Seo in his embrace and confess his feelings for her. He sighed deeply before speaking, "I love you, Yoon Seo -so much." He sighed again, "I wasn't man enough to have to make you confess your feelings for me first before I do. I'm so sorry." She hugged him back and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Yoon Seo felt her forehead getting soaked of Do Han's tears, and she felt the ache in her heart fade away. She could tell that he was sincere and he's struggling to put his feelings into words. "You're crying, aren't you?" She giggled. Do Han tried to surpressed a sob before answering, "No, of course not." He denied. "I knew it. You weren't true to your words." Do Han uncoiled his arms around Yoon Seo, and leveled his face into hers. "Are trying to accuse me of lying?" Do Han asked in a serious tone. His puffed eyes and tear stained cheeks melted Yoon Seo's heart. She shook her head in answer and reached out to ran her fingers on his lower lip. "I didn't know that you were such a good kisser. Along with this velvet lips, you're perfect." Do Han was caught off guard by her statement causing his visage to coloured red. He quickly stood on his full height, but Yoon Seo pulled on his hospital coat to snatched a kiss from him. Do Han froze in his place due to her actions, while Yoon Seo laughed at his reaction. "Let's get inside. It's getting cold out here." She said. Do Han nodded and offered his hand at her, which she happily took. He kissed her knuckles and beamed a smiled at her.

"Is it true that you're going to be wed?" Do Han asked while staring that the mug of tea in front of him. She nodded before explaining, "My mother is very old fashioned. She wants me to marry a prosecutor here in Seoul as soon as possible." "Why did you agreed to it?" Do asked shifting his gaze to Yoon Seo. "It's your fault, you know!" She paused, "You made me wait for 10 long years, and you hurt me too much that I thought it could be an escape for myself." She added avoiding his gaze. Do Han reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry." She quickly dismissed it and smiled at him, "It's fine. You've said enough 'sorry' for the day." She interlock their fingers and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She said just above a whisper. Her words graced a genuine smile on Do Han's lips. He stack some strands of hair behind her left ear and peck her forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
